Wspomnienia
by EmptyMemoriess
Summary: Wspomnienia i rozterki żony Czarnego Pana.


**Tytuł:** Wspomnienia  
**Autor:** Selena  
**Pary:** LV/OFC  
**Rozdział:** 1/1  
**Słów:** 677

Nadal, gdy siadam przy kominku i przymykam oczy, przed oczami mam dzień, gdy po raz pierwszy przeszłam przez podwójne wrota zamku Hogwart. Niemal czuję zapach pieczonych ciast rozchodzący się po parterze.

Pamiętam, że gdy pierwszy raz znalazłam się w wielkiej sali, aż dech zapierało na widok wspaniałego sklepienia, rzeźbionych wzorów na ścianach i czterech stołów, przy których siedzieli roześmiani studenci. Nic jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam o Hogwarcie, ani o chłopcu, którego tam poznam. Mężczyźnie, któremu oddam serce.

Czasami zastanawiam się czy gdybym chodź przez chwile pomyślała?  
Czy gdybym domyślała się lub w inny sposób podejrzewała, że moje życie ułoży się w ten sposób, czy zmieniłabym cokolwiek?  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie krąży mi po głowie od wielu lat. Każdy czarodziej prawdopodobnie przekląłby mnie za moje wątpliwości. Może tylko druga kobieta po przemyśleniu skinęłaby głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Czy zasługuję na to wszystko, co mnie spotkało? – Prawdopodobnie tak. Płacę za swoją naiwność i wiarę. Każdego dnia, każdej nocy.

Wiem, że nie powinnam.

Przeraża mnie siła uczuć miłości, zagubienia. Ile czasu minię zanim eliksir, który dostałam w dzień mojego ślubu przestanie działać? Kiedy będę mogła odpocząć, umrzeć jak każdy normalny człowiek?

Mój były dyrektor powiedział mi, gdy po raz kolejny zaprosił mnie na rozmowę, że miłość jest najpotężniejszą magią. Dziś już wiem jak wielkim jest czarodziejem. Jak prawdziwe były te słowa. Albus Dumbledore niemal od pierwszego dnia zwrócił na mnie uwagę, jako nowa uczennica szóstego roku, czułam się zagubiona pośród nieznajomych mi rówieśników. Dzięki godzinom spędzonym w jego gabinecie, które szybko mijały na rozmowie o magii, przeznaczeniu, czasami historii, zamierzchłej przeszłości i niedalekiej przyszłości pomagały mi przetrwać kolejne dni z dala od Francji, rodziny i przyjaciół.

Dzień, w którym mój ojczym przekazał mi jak zwykle oschłym tonem, że moja mama jest w ciąży z kolejnym jego dzieckiem był dla mnie niczym klepsydra, która została nagle odwrócona. Całe moje dotychczasowe życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami.

Mieszkaliśmy w niewielkim domu – moja mama, ojczym i moich czterech braci: Kaleb, Alan, Mark i Eryk. Niemal od razu stało się jasne, że niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się będziemy starać. Nie damy rady zmieścić się z jeszcze jednym dzieckiem.

Następnego dnia, mama poprosiła mnie żebym, jako najstarsza zgodziła się wyjechać do dalekiej Anglii. Zmiana szkoły do tego szkoły z internatem byłaby dla nich błogosławieństwem. Co prawda to ja zajmowałam sama cały jeden pokój, który mógłby zostać podzielony dla dwóch młodszych dzieci.

Pamiętam, że mimo tego, że doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Czułam się zdradzona. Nie przez ojczyma, z którym mimo wszystko nic poza moją mamą mnie nie łączyło, nie przez braci, a przez nią. Byłam jej jedyną córką, jedyną pamiątką po Jeremym Jeysonie, który oddał życie za nieznajomych mu ludzi w czasie zamieszek gigantów, ale to mnie postanowili się pozbyć na niemal całe dwa lata.

Wtedy, gdy czekaliśmy na odpowiedź na list wysłany do dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Czy już w Londynie, gdy same z mamą robiliśmy zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej – dzień przed odjazdem do szkoły nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że w ciągu tego czasu zobaczę ich tylko raz. A potem…

Jak mam patrzeć na swoją przeszłość, kim tak naprawdę jestem?  
Mój tata mówił, że dusza jest tam gdzie jest nasze serce…

Moje serce mimo ciężkich chwil, bólu i łez zawsze podążało za brązowymi wpadającymi w szkarłat oczami.  
Moją drugą połową duszy, która jest w Nim.

Według tego jestem zdrajcą świata, który tak ukochałam? Świata Czarodziejów.

Jestem samotną duszą zamkniętą we dworze, który dzieliłam kiedyś z moim Tomem.  
Jestem znana światu, jako Wiktoria J. Riddle porzucona żona przez Sami - Wiecie - Kogo.  
Lady Vodemort dla poddanych mojego męża i Wiki dla nielicznych przyjaciół, którzy odważyli się do mnie zbliżyć mimo mojego nazwiska.

Przede wszystkim zaś jestem Wiktorią. Samotną kobietą, która spędza czas zatopiona we wspomnieniach lub z książką na kolanach czekająca aż Tom powróci, a powróci na pewno. Znam go. Mimo obaw, co do własnych uczuć, a raczej tego, że jakie by one nie były to je posiada. Zawsze do mnie wraca. A ja z wyrzutami sumienia, że mimo tego, co robi, jakkolwiek by nie był zbrukany śmiercią i torturami zawsze go przyjmuje.


End file.
